A Child in Mourning
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Listen, I know we’ve had our differences, but you just seem to be in so much pain today. Why is that? She would find out what was wrong with their neurotic Whitelighter today, no matter how long it took. One-Shot


**A/N: This just came to me and I think the song that I chose fits well. I hope you like it. **

A Child in Mourning

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Lyrics: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**

Seven years previously...

_

* * *

__A pain spread through his heart as he looked into her eyes. His mom would do anything to keep him safe. He came to her when she yelled, but it was already too late. Wyatt already had his way…__

* * *

_

**And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave**

"Chris...?" Piper called bringing him out of his painful memories.

"What? Huh, what do you need, Piper?" Chris asked. It always pained him to call her by her first name, but he had to, to keep his existence. He also found it strange that her voice seemed concerned. He was, after all, the Whitelighter who kept virtually everything from them, but what choice did he have?

**Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about...you seem lost." She told him, sitting on the couch beside him. This whole day he'd been avoiding her like the plague and she was determined to find out why.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_

* * *

She was already on the attic floor when he arrived, blood all around her, seeping through her clothes. He fought back his tears at first, but when her hand touched his face it broke his barrier. Her breath was shorter...more ragged. A smile was placed on her lips as if this were supposed to happen...

* * *

_

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years**

"Nothing. It's nothing..." He tried to say. He wanted nothing more than to leave this house right now. The look in her eyes...it looked so much like her last day in his future. They were filled with concern, not love. How could she love him after all he'd said...all he'd done? Would his mom love him knowing what he did?

_

* * *

__Her hand ran up his face into his hair. Her tears were visible, but they wouldn't leave her eyes, almost like she was afraid that if she wasn't strong he would go o the same path as his brother._

_"I-I'm s-sorry, Chris. I can't protect you anymore baby..." __

* * *

_

"No, Mom, it's not your fault. Wyatt's the one who should be sorry." Chris said aloud not realizing who was sitting next to him.

This statement had Piper confused. Was this statement from Chris's future...some kind of memory? Why wasn't Wyatt sorry? How did he know him?

**But you still have  
All of me**

"Chris? Chris, what's going on?" Piper asked. Chris turned his head toward her and the most unbearable pain was etched into his features. He stood and walked into the middle of the room.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life**

"I already told you! Nothing's wrong!" He shouted, obviously not meaning to. It was seven years ago today that his life went to hell, literally. And he couldn't keep his big mouth shut around the person who meant the world to him. Everything seemed to be fine up until he came back here and now he just couldn't get that terrifying day out of his head.

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

Piper, for the life of her, couldn't figure out what had gotten into him. He was usually either so quiet they never knew he was there or going on about finding demons who could be after her son Wyatt. 'Wait a second...could the Wyatt he talked about be my son? What did he do?' Piper thought as she walked up behind him. He jumped as she tapped him on the shoulder.

**Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams**

"Chris, I know something's bothering you. You can tell me." Piper told him as she walked around to the front of him.

**Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

"No, I can't..." He told her softly.

"Yes, you can. Listen, I know we've had our differences, but you just seem to be in so much pain today. Why is that?" She asked as she cupped his chin in her hand and brought it to her. Tears were cascading down his cheeks now. 'She really looks worried about me, but she'll never believe me. All I've done since I got here is lie, so why should she believe me now?' He thought. He took a step forward and almost fell into her arms, burying his face in her neck.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Knowing that she couldn't hold all of his weight, they dropped to the floor. Chris sobs became much louder once he hit the floor. Piper felt hot tears splash on her neck. She would find out what was wrong with their neurotic Whitelighter today, no matter how long it took. He felt like spilling everything now...who he was, why he was here, but he thought that she might be able to figure out who he was by looking at him.

"Piper, who do you think I look like?" Chris asked, lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

She looked for about fifteen minutes. _'He's got brown hair, emerald-green eyes ...a strong will. He's stubborn as they come. His powers...his powers...wait a sec...'_

"Chris...you talked about Wyatt. Why should he be sorry?" She asked, trying her best to piece together that the Whitelighter was anyone other than who he was turning out to be.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years**

"Whose son am I, Piper?" Chris asked. He wanted to call her mom so badly, but he couldn't until she figured it out.

"You-you're no, you can't be...My son? There's just no way..." Piper tried to reason.

**But you still have  
All of me**

"It is...I am your youngest son. I miss you so much, but if you don't want me to stay, that's okay. I understand." He said standing, wiping his eyes. He was about to orb out, but Piper grabbed his wrist.

"Chris...you can stay here. It's okay." She tried to reassure him, but the pain became more intense in his eyes as she traced his face just like that day.

"No, I have to go, P-Piper really...I need to get something done." He said trying to break free of her grasp.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

"No, Chris...sweetie. Please, tell me what's wrong. Let me help." She pleaded. "Why are you so hurt?" He avoided her gaze from answering the question. "Did I do something wrong? I must not be a-"

**But though you're still with me**

"No," Chris interjected. "You're a wonderful mother. Don't ever doubt that. I wouldn't have gotten through half, over half, of what I did without you." He said taking both of her hands in his.

"Then what is it, Chris? I promise I won't be mad. I just want to help you." Piper told him. She noticed his palms were sweaty and the look in his eyes was even more painful than before.

"No not mad, but probably upset." She nodded. "You asked why Wyatt wasn't sorry... Its seven years today that..."

Piper now recognized the type of pain in his eyes. A pain that she felt many years ago. His heart was ripping in two... But that couldn't be it... no, it wasn't possible. She...couldn't...be... Yet, that was the only explanation for the immense amount of pain in his eyes.

**I've been alone all along**

"What happened seven years ago? Does it have to do with Wyatt?" Chris swallowed hard and nodded.

"He-he...Wyatt..." He took a deep breath. "Wyatt, Mom, Wyatt killed you." He watched her face as he said it. She was shocked and scared, just like he was that day. He hadn't ever planned on tell her that, who he was maybe, but never that she died when he was 14.

"I'm...not...there?" She asked shocked. "Chris I-I'm so sorry...sweetie." She said pulling him into her arms. His sobs became more violent and his body shook as she held him. She couldn't believe she did when he was that young. She thought he looked about twenty.

"I-I was never able to grieve for you because of Wyatt coming after me, what seemed like, 24/7. I had to keep everything to myself. When I first came back here, I was so happy to see you again. I wanted to throw my arms around you so badly, but I knew I couldn't without a bunch of questions."

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years**

"So you just kept it to yourself..." Piper realized as Chris looked into her eyes.

"Yes, I knew that you wouldn't trust me at first, I expected that." He said. Piper brought her hand to his cheek.

"I'm so sorry I said that I never wanted to see you again, Chris. I can't believe I didn't realize it before now." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"No, it's alright. You didn't know." He said.

"No, it's not alright and I'll make it up to you, I promise." Piper said hugging him tighter.

"How?" He asked, as Piper wiped his tears and he did the same with her.

"Well, for starters, you can call me Mom. But only if you want to." She said smiling.

"Okay, but what about Dad, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige?" He asked. He was sure his aunts would be thrilled, but as for Leo, he had no idea.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, we'll just sit here, okay?" She asked.

"Okay. Hey Mom?" He asked with a lift in his voice.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you." He said, crying bullets again.

"I love you too. Don't ever doubt that." She said standing. Chris wiped his eyes and did the same.

"Where are we going, Mom?" He asked.

"You're too thin. I'll make you all your favorite foods. You'll need to tell me what they are, of course." She said as they entered the kitchen.

He laughed, yeah, this was his mom. A little younger, a little less experienced, but it was her. The same mother that died in his arms seven years ago was right in front of him (well, not exactly her, but they were the same person). He wondered how his aunts would react, oh well, he'd know soon enough.

**But you still have  
All of me**

**The End****

* * *

A/N:** So what do you think? Do you think I should do a sequel to this story? I'll leave it up to you.

Please R&R.

Have a good day/night. Until the next update or one-shot...Hope all is well.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
